


New Beginnings

by Kaotix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Multi, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaotix/pseuds/Kaotix
Summary: Lyrik recently moved to Domino City in hopes to bring something new into her life. She found just that when she started hanging out with a group of teens from the same school as her. Secrets and forgotten memories will begin to unfold for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story may contain some OOCness. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these character except my OC.

Stepping out of the airport, a sigh of relief escaped the pink lips of the sixteen year old Lyrik. The plane ride from the States to Japan8 exhausted her, so she was looking forward to taking a much needed nap. Other than the excitement of sleep, she was overjoyed that she could finally experience a new lifestyle and hopefully find adventures on the road ahead.

“Sweetie, I hope you like it here because this is going to be our new home for a while.” A woman that looked similar to Lyrik stood by her side. She brushed a few auburn strands out the teen’s face and smiled. “Lets go to our new home.” Her mother motioned towards a white vehicle in their direct vision. Lyrik opened the door on the right side and slid into the comfortable, black seats followed by her mother. Lyrik stared at the airport as the car pulled off. She was slightly annoyed by her mother’s last minute decision to move. There was not enough time to properly say goodbye to all her friends and family. Her old life is now a memory, but she felt like her new home would fill the empty holes in her heart that she’s been searching for.

The only thing that worried her was making new friends. It took her some time to warm up to her old ones and it also took some time for them to get a feel on her. The teen wondered how the process of befriending in Domino City would feel?

Approximately forty minutes later, they pulled up to a two story house. The structure of the house was beautiful. Lyrik and her mother stepped out of the vehicle and waved the driver goodbye. The auburn haired teen’s amber orbs scanned the exterior. She imagined this small apartment building they would be living in but this was not what she expected. Her mother unlocked the door and let Lyrik enter their new home first. The, already decorated, house felt bright and airy and the atmosphere had a calming element to it. Lyrik toured the entire house alongside her mother. “This is Lyrik approved.” She told her mother with a laugh. “Well get settled and choose whichever room you want.” Her mother made her way to the master bedroom but before she walked through the doors, she said something that put a damper on her daughter’s whole mood. “Oh, you’ll be starting school tomorrow as well”.

“School? But I just got here! Don’t you think I should tour around town before anything else?” The teen tried to make a convincing statement to her mother but she just brushed it off. “Well then you can go buy a uniform for tomorrow.” Lyrik huffed as she made her way to her room. She threw the suitcase on the large bed and started to unpack.

After Lyrik finished, she announced to her mother about going to buy her uniform. Her mother gave her some money and explained where the store is located. Lyrik headed out the door and down the street. She analyzed every individual that passed. People were rushing with business suits on and kids were hanging by buildings, sporting their school uniforms. The bustling of the citizens got her blood pumping from excitement. Where she formally lived, it was mostly rural area. So this was a nice change of environment.

“I forgot where she said it-” In an instant, Lyrik fell to the ground from the collision of her and another person. “Watch it!” She said angrily, as her amber orbs roamed up to the female’s face. She had the look of worry plastered on it. “I’m sorry. I was in a hurry, so I wasn’t watching my surroundings.” The girl extended her hand to Lyrik. The auburn teen stared at her hand a few seconds before accepting it. “I’m Tea by the way. You are?” Lyrik dusted herself off and simply replied with, “The name’s Lyrik”. Tea tapped on her chin, trying to see if the name rang any bells. “You’re not from around here are you? I don’t think I know a Lyrik.”

Lyrik shook her head, “I recently moved here. Well today to be more specific”. Tea gave her an inviting smile, “Well welcome to Domino City! I think you’ll enjoy it here. A bunch of people are friendly, so I don’t think you’ll have any trouble meeting new people”.

Lyrik scratched her head embarrassingly, “Uhm, do you know where I can buy a uniform and school supplies from? I don’t know my way around the city.” Tea nodded, “Of course. I can come with you if you want. My friends won’t mind that I’ll be late”. The auburn teen slightly smiled and proceeded to walk with her. During their walk toward the clothing shop, they were holding conversations, attempting to get to know each other better.

The two girls stopped in front of a small clothing store specifically made for school attire and other necessities. It was wedged between two bigger buildings. One being a restaurant and the other being an unopened bar. “Well here we are. Despite its size, you’ll find everything you’re looking for”. Tea looked at her watch, “I should get going, the guys are waiting on me. See you later Lyrik!” Tea waved goodbye and ran in the opposite direction.

After she watched Tea leave, she entered the store. Lyrik picked up the uniform specifically for Domino High, a bag, and some supplies. The teen paid for her things and went back home.

When Lyrik made it back, a smile crept on her face. She finally could get some proper rest without the constant distraction of someone’s little kid kicking the back of her seat. Not only that, but it was already late in the day. She got some comfortable clothes out her suitcase and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. After she finished, Lyrik snuggled into her sheets and swiftly feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does contain some OOCness. I do not own any of these character except for my OC(s)

_“Her royal highness, daughter of Heka,” said a common folk, bowing before a young lady on a throne. “It is a great pleasure to be in such a presence!” The woman said joyfully, still bowing. The young lady lifted her hand, which signaled the woman to rise. She rested her head on her left hand, “What is it that you request?” The lady asked the woman with pure boredom._

__The older woman adjusted her clothing, “Well your royal highness, I hoped it would not be too much trouble to provide-” The woman was cut off from the lady raising her hand once again, “Approved”. One of her guards handed the old lady a seed, “Oh thank you your highness! May the Gods watch over you!” The old woman bowed once more and took her leave._ _

__Everything was a blur and their faces were distorted. In a blink of an eye, everything went black._ _

__

“Lyrik. Lyrik. Lyrik wake up honey.”

She felt a pair of hands repeatedly shaking her. The teen slowly opened her eyes to see her mother’s face. “What time is it?” She asked in a low mumble. “It’s time for you to get up and get ready for school.” Her mother patted Lyrik on her hip, “Breakfast will be ready soon”. With that, she exited her daughter’s room.

There was no mystery that she was not ready for school. To her, it was unnecessarily time consuming. At her old school, students had an eight hour school day and were not allowed to leave off campus unless their parents’ checked them out.

Lyrik sheepishly got out of bed and stretched. “Positive thoughts Lyrik. Positive thoughts.” She walked into the bathroom and proceeded with the usual. Once she brushed her teeth and took a shower, she wrapped a towel around herself then put on her fresh uniform. The smell of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and french toast overwhelmed her senses. Lyrik made her way to the table and her mother placed down a plate. The teen slid the white colored plate towards her and dug in 

After Lyrik finished her breakfast, she grabbed her bag. “Are you sure you know where the school is? I can drive you if you need me to,” Her mom asked. Lyrik shook her head, “I passed by it on my way to the shop yesterday. I’ll be fine. See you.” Both of them waved goodbye and she went her separate way.

Lyrik stood outside of the school. It was time for her to meet fresh faces and hopefully not make a fool out of herself on her first day. She took a deep breath and proceeded into the building. Lyrik watched some students rushing to class and she saw some just chatting by the windows. __‘Now where’s the office?’__ Luckily, every room was labeled accordingly. After she found the office, she received her schedule and was escorted to her first class.

“Now everyone settle down.” The students did as the teacher instructed and took their seats. “It seems we have a new transfer students. Her name is Ms. King.” Lyrik walked into the room with her head slightly lowered. __‘Everyone is looking at me.’__ She thought to herself as the teacher told everyone to welcome her. “Ms. King, you can sit by Mr. Wheeler. Mr. Wheeler, please stand.” 

Lyrik looked up to see a dirty blonde haired boy stand up in the back. As she walked by the desks, some girls were giving her dirty looks and she saw some guys smirking at her. She took her seat on the left side of him and he sat down as well. Lyrik glanced over to see a familiar face. Tea smiled at her and waved.

“Now class…” The teacher went on about trigonometric equations. For the most part, Lyrik tuned him out until it was finally time to leave. She placed her things into her bag and stood up.

“Oh Lyrik!” Tea called out. She was with the Wheeler boy and a taller guy with brown hair. There was also a guy that was shorter than the rest of them. “Guys you should introduce yourselves.”

The dirty blonde was the first to approach with his signature grin, “The name’s Joey Wheeler. Good to meet ya.” The first thing she noticed was his accent. It reminded her of the one time she went to Brooklyn. Her father had an important meeting to attend, so he brought Lyrik and her mother along.

Tristen introduced himself after Wheeler, “And I’m Tristen. The level headed one out of the group.” Joey laughed at his comment, “Yeah right. That’s like saying I’m not the second best duelist in this town” Joey patted his back rather hard. That’s when the back and forward bickering began. This caught Lyrik off guard. Was this an everyday thing with those two?

“Hey Ms. Lyrik. I’m Yugi Moto and don’t mind those two. It may not seem like it now but they’re close friends.” Yugi smiled as the both of them looked towards Tea breaking Joey and Tristen up. “If you don’t mind me asking, are you from here? I think I would remember your face,” Yugi turned his attention back to Lyrik.

“No, I’m from America. I moved here since my father has a opportunity with some big company.” Lyrik explained, practically looking down to the guy in front of her. Both of the individuals silently inspected the other. Lyrik was still getting a feel from him and the others. Yugi didn’t sense any bad vibes radiating from her.

“Hey you two! Stop gawking at each other and lets get to class.” Joey pulled Lyrik and Yugi to his side. Yugi wore a light blush on his face from embarrassment.

“I’m not gawking at anyone Wheeler.” She removed his arm from around her neck and exited the class room. For the rest of the day, Tea was her tour guide of the school.

When lunch time came around, Tea and Lyrik made their way to the cafeteria. “The food they serve isn’t the best but what school is?” She laughed and Lyrik slightly chuckled at her. The girls grabbed lunch and sat at a table by the window.

“Well you must be the new girl?” Some random guy sat beside her. “No one told me you were this beautiful. Why don’t you say I take you out tonight?” He extended his hand to brush her hair but she quickly grabbed it, “I don’t know who you are and I don’t care to know either. I’m not interested.” Lyrik let his hand go and continued eating.

“Don’t be like that. I just wanted to get to know a pretty-” He was cut off by her raised hand. “Thanks but no thanks.” Just as she said that, he stood from the table. “You know what you are? A b-”

“The lady said she didn’t want to be bothered.” Tristen came from behind the guy and put an arm on his shoulder. “Yeah. You should leave her alone,” Joey came from behind the guy and put an arm on his other shoulder. The guy slapped their hands off, “Ha, I’ll be back. Don’t you forget that.” After that, he left the cafeteria.

“What a chump,” Joey sat down next to Tea. Tristen followed beside him.

“Are you alright Lyrik? From what I walked on in, that guy seemed like a real jerk.” Yugi asked, sitting beside her.

She nodded with a slice of bread in her mouth. She swallowed it before saying, “Yeah. People like that don’t bother me the slightest.” Lyrik chuckled and so did the rest of the gang.

“I wonder where Bakura is? He’s usually sits with us,” Tea looked around the cafeteria. There were no signs of him. “I guess he didn’t come today.”

After the school day ended, everyone said the farewells and went their separate ways. 

As Yugi walked home, a taller version of him appeared. “Yugi. What do you think this girl Lyrik?”

“She’s nice and I like talking to her. I hope she’s not putting on a facade or anything. I don’t feel like she is though.” Yugi answer and the pharaoh nodded, “Me too”.

Today wasn’t all that bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it's really appreciated! Make sure to favorite, comment, and follow for more!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a week since Lyrik moved to Domino City and all is good. Slowly but surely, she’s been warming up to the gang but she was already considered a good friend in their books.

__Ding Dong. Ding Dong._ _

Before answering the door, she closed up her textbook. “What are you doing here Tea? I wasn’t expecting visitors.” She stepped outside and let the door close behind her.

“Me and the guys were planning on going to this fair that’s in town for a few days. We wanted you to join too.” Before Lyrik could deny her request, Tea cut her off “Before you say no, it’ll be really fun and I know you’d enjoy it. Please!” Tea put her hands together and Lyrik said in defeat. “Fine. When are we leaving?”

“Right now.” Tea grabbed her hand and pulled the surprised auburnette with her. “Wait I need my money.” Lyrik pulled her hand from Tea and quickly got some money from her purse. Waiting around the corner were the rest of the gang.

“Good to have you on board Lyrik. I thought you wouldn’t come.” Joey said jokingly with his hands resting behind his head. “Lets go so we can have a good spot in line.” Tea announced, leading the group towards their destination.

Lyrik walked beside Yugi. “So how do you like Domino City so far?” Yugi asked, looking up to Lyrik. “I like it here. More than expected actually. You guys are the icing on the cake though.” Lyrik smiled slightly and Yugi rubbed his neck with a light blush.

After some time passed by, Joey announced that they have made it to the area.

Everywhere you turned, individuals were either at the booths or surrounded by the food stands. Little children held their mothers hand with one hand and held cotton candy in the other. Couples were holding hands and friends were laughing. Everyone was just having a good time. Lyrik and the rest of the gang paid for their wristbands so they could get on all the rides for free.

“Bet I can get score more bottles than you Tristan!” Joey challenged, pointing towards the ring throwing booth. “Oh you’re on Joey,” Tristan and Joey raced towards the booth to begin their competition. “I’ll be the judge!” Tea ran after them.

“I guess it’s just us two,” Yugi said and Lyrik pointed towards the Ferris wheel, “Would you like to get on that with me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.”

“Oh no, of course I want to,” Yugi quickly said and lead her towards the ride. 

After standing in line around fifteen minutes, it was finally their time to get on. Lyrik climbed in on one side and Yugi sat on the side directly in front of her. The first few minutes were silent. Right when Lyrik looked out the window, that’s when Yami appeared beside Yugi. The auburnette glanced at the other guy with his arms crossed. She automatically assumed he climbed in after Yugi but something was off. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks but why did he look a bit transparent? __‘Why is he staring at me?’__ She thought to herself and looked out the window again.

“With a lady that looks like this, you shouldn’t waste away the moment Yugi,” Yami looked at his shorter look-a-like and adjusted his sitting position. Lyrik’s cheeks turned noticeably red when she heard him say that. She looked at him and said, “I hope that’s a compliment.”

Yugi and Yami quickly shot their attention towards her. “Who are you talking to?” Yugi asked, noticing she was looking in the Pharaoh’s direction. “I’m talking to him,” Lyrik pointed towards Yami “I didn’t know you had a twin brother Yugi.” The auburnette rested her hands on her lap. Yugi and Yami repeatedly looked at each other then back at Lyrik.

“So you’re saying you can see me?” The surprised Yami pointed to himself.

Lyrik nodded slowly, “Why wouldn’t I?” She asked, clueless as to why they were acting like this.

“This is weird. How can she see you?” Yugi whispered to Yami and the taller version shrugged. Yugi cleared his throat in preparation to explain, “This may sound crazy but what I’m about to tell you is the truth.” Before continuing, Yugi tried to think of a simple way to put it. “The reason we were surprised you could see him is because he’s a spirit that inhabits this puzzle.” Yugi lifted the millennium puzzle from his neck, letting Lyrik examine it. “He was an Egyptian Pharaoh thousands of years ago.”

Lyrik looked at Yami and back to Yugi in slight disbelief. “Well that explains why I can see through him.” She chuckled awkwardly. You don’t meet a Egyptian spirit everyday, so Lyrik didn’t know what to say. 

Yugi’s millennium puzzle began glowing a bright light. After the light disappeared, Lyrik opened her eyes to see Yami sitting in front of her. He softly grabbed her hand, “I didn’t properly introduce myself. You can call me Yami. It’s a pleasure to finally be talking to you.” He placed a kiss on top of her hand which made the redness return to her cheeks. “Uhm, you too,” Lyrik quickly snatched her hand away.

The ride had came to an end and Lyrik stepped out of the Ferris wheel followed by Yami. Instead of looking awkward, she tried her best to act natural. “Let’s get some Ice cream Yug- Yami.” Lyrik grabbed Yami’s hand, pulling him towards the ice cream stand. “Two strawberry cones.” Lyrik reached the man her money and received the ice cream, “Here you go.” She handed one to Yami and began licking it. Yami watched the auburnette for a few seconds before taking a bite out of his.

“Oww mommy, it hurts!” A little girl held her scrapped knee, calling for her mother.

The moment that happened, a sudden pain shot through her body. Lyrik dropped her ice cream on the ground and held herself up on one knee. “It hurts” She said and visible tears could be seen rolling down her cheeks.

Yami rushed to her side, “What’s wrong? Are you okay Lyrik?” He placed a hand on her back and tried to get a clear visual of her face.

“Oh honey! Are you alright? Mommy should have kept a closer eye on you.” The mother picked the little girl off the ground and carried her away.

The pain from Lyrik’s body faded and she slowly looked up, “Yeah I’m fine I think. I have no idea what that was.” Yami helped the teen up and Lyrik wiped her tears.

Yami looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “I can take you home if you wish.” Lyrik shook her head, “I’m okay, I promise”. She shot him a reassuring smile.

For the rest of the day, the gang stuffed their faces and played every single game there was to offer. Yami made sure to keep an eye on Lyrik as well.

“Well guys, today was fun but it’s getting late,” Tea stretched while she let out a big yawn. Everyone agreed and said their farewells.

“Do you need an escort home?” Yami asked Lyrik after the other members left. “I think I’ll be okay. Thanks for the offer though.” She gave him a quick side hug before turning around and leaving. After she disappeared from his vision, Yami went home.

On Lyrik’s way home, she came across the guy that attempted to flirt on her first day. “Well if it isn’t Ms. King. Funny seeing you around here.” The smirk that grew on his face was creepy and uncomfortable to look at. “So did you decide to take my offer?” With every step he got closer to Lyrik, the further she would step back until she was backed into a wall. He placed a finger on her chin and lifted it up until her amber orbs and his brown ones met.

As soon as he was close enough, Lyrik butted her head against his. Just as she was about to take off, he grabbed her ankle which resulted in her falling. When he made his way towards her, a dark voice warned, “I suggest you let her go. Or you may get sent to a dark place.” A whitenette emerged from the darkness. In Lyrik’s eyes, he was the scariest person she’s seen yet. Or maybe it was because the darkness makes a lot of things look scary. Once the guy heard him say ‘a dark place’ he assumed he was talking about the shadow realm. He quickly let go of the auburnette and stood up. He’s heard a lot of stories about that place. Whether they are true or not, that was beyond him but he didn’t want to stay to find out. The whitenette smirked as the the guy cowered in fear.

“You shouldn’t be out here. Especially this time of night. Anything could happen.” The male pulled Lyrik up from the ground. Before he walked away he told her to, “Hurry up and leave”.

He didn’t give her anytime to give him thanks but she heard his advice loud and clear. With that, Lyrik rushed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment, favorite, and follow! It would be greatly appreciated. I have the story on Wattpad at Kaot1x and on Fanfiction too at Kidd.Chaos


End file.
